Chins Up, Heels Down!
by Aratte
Summary: Hari-hari bersama Kanesada dan Kunihiro. /Drabbles. KaneHoriKane/
1. Tersurat

Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu © DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus. _This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work._

Cover Illustration © AsakuraHannah

Pairing: KaneHoriKane

AN: Chins Up Heels Down memiliki versi doujinshi light novel berilustrasi yang bisa Anda dapatkan bukunya di event AFAID, booth Laskar Maso CH 36-37, tanggal 25-27 September nanti.

Tapi secara pribadi saya menyukai ceritanya dan bermaksud memposting kelanjutannya secara online dengan bab multichapter. Setiap babnya adalah drabble di bawah 1000 kata atau lebih.

Genrenya ringan, komedi absurd lebay penuh cinta, KaneHoriKane bukan berarti mereka bisa dibolak-balik di atas ranjang, ah ini lebih kepada hubungan emosional dan komedi. Sungguh ini bisa dibilang isinya seperti pengakuan cinta maniak dari Horikawa sang _waifu_! Ampuni saya untuk pembunuhan karakter mereka. #bows

Ceritanya hanya untuk dinikmati kita bersama, dari dan untuk sesama penggemar pair ini. Atas segala kekurangannya mohon dimaklumi. Semoga dapat menghibur. ^^ /

 _-Aratte_

.

.

.

 **Satu: Tersurat**

 **.**

 **.**

Citadel bergolak dalam musim panas yang memanggang kaki-kaki kuda kewalahan. Sayup-sayup suara para _toudan_ mengeluh kepanasan, sebagian sudah merangkak terkapar di bawah pendingin ruangan.

Horikawa Kunihiro berdiri di beranda luar tanpa alas kaki. Kakinya terpancang tak bergerak pada lantai yang mendidih. Matahari meninggi di puncak kepala menghantarkan aliran panas yang menyengat—ajaibnya terasa bersahabat bagi Horikawa.

Karena di tepi kolam sana, di depan matanya, Izuminokami Kanesada tercinta sedang senam pagi merenggangkan badan.

Kane _-san_ bangun tidur dengan rambut panjang tergerai, terburai awut-awutan. Helai rambut panjangnya kusut, kusut jadi bergelombang. Gelombangnya seperti kurva-kurva kecil matahari mungil. Indah, sungguh, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Kane _-san_ cerah. Cerahnya Kane _-san_ secerah mentari musim panas, yang membuat daging rusa Shokudaikiri Mitsutada matang terpanggang walau hanya diletakkan di pinggir kolam, siap dibumbui. Hari ini cerah karena mengikuti Kane _-san_ yang _mood_ -nya sedang cerah. Horikawa meyakini logikanya.

Horikawa menyapa, "Selamat pagi! Apa kau sudah sarapan, Kane- _san_?"

 _Kane-san? Kane-san? Kane-san~?_ Suara sapaan Horikawa menggema bersama tiupan angin laut dari selatan.

Kane _-san_ balik badan, menatap langsung kepada sang partner Horikawa berdebar keras.

Di atas kepala Horikawa genta-genta kecil berdenting keras ditiup angin. Begitu kuat namun Kane- _san_ tidak mendengar, dia pasti terlalu sibuk melihat Horikawa berdiri terpaku di lantai.

 _Kane-san menatap._ Horikawa menahan diri untuk menelan ludah, maka liurnya yang membuncah keluar dari sisi mulutnya. Pun wajahnya kelihatan seperti peri inosen.

Kanesada berjalan maju ke depan dan wajahnya yang cerah akhirnya membikin Horikawa silau, mata ingin menutup, tapi ia berjuang terus melebarkan mata. Biar saja sampai berurat-urat merah. Ia tak mau melewatkan setiap momen untuk dapat melihat Kanesada, dengan rambut kusut tersimpul-simpul, dari jarak dekat.

"Pagi," katanya sambil menguap.

"Pagi, Kane- _san_!"

Kanesada berdiri, _cool_ , berlatar genta kecil nan merdu _fuurin_ yang bergoyang di atas kepala. Kombinasi suara lonceng, beranda berkayu susun, dan kerah kimono Kanesada yang kusut kena iler itu sungguh serasi di mata Horikawa—entah dari sudut mana. Ada pula bunga sakura berjatuhan—

"Oi, Kunihiro. Tahu tidak ini hari apa?" tanya Kanesada agak ketus.

Horikawa tersenyum semangat. "Ini hari yang cerah, Kane- _san_!"

"Kuda juga tahu ini hari yang cerah." Kanesada melipat tangan. "Tapi hari apa tepatnya?"

"Ini hari libur musim panas. Aruji akan bersantai sepanjang hari di citadel dan dia akan memerintahkan kita entah pergi ekspedisi, keluar, atau mengerjakan tugas rumah. Oh ya tugas rumah kita hari ini mengurus kandang kuda."

"Aruji bersantai sementara kita tidak bisa bersantai? Ya tentu saja! Kita tidak boleh bersantai! Kita harus bekerja lebih keras dari musuh-musuh kita di luar sana. Aku yakin hari ini aku bakal dijadikan kapten grup utama. Benar kan Kunihiro?"

Horikawa terpukau dengan aura heroik Kanesada, jadi cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja!"

Akan tetapi, wajah dengan kepercayaan diri ketinggian itu agak meredup. "Tapi, entah kenapa—"

"Eh?"

"—firasatku tidak enak hari ini." Dagu runcing sempurna Kanesada bertumpu pada punggung tangannya. "Seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu. Apakah aku akan dijadikan wakil kapten grup (baca: cuma jadi anggota) lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin? Ah itu tidak mungkin."

Horikawa tercenung. Kalau Kasen Kanesada berada di sana, dia mungkin berkata, _"Aduhai jejaka rambut kusut, kau bukan spiritualis lagi mistikus, tak baik termangu apalagi bersungut-sungut menyesali nasib yang sudah terukur."_

"Itu hanya perasaan Kane- _san_. Walau pengalaman Kane- _san_ ditunjuk jadi kapten bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sebaiknya Kane- _san_ terima saja nasib apa adanya."

Horikawa, pencinta Kanesada, tetap menjunjung kejujuran di atas segalanya.

Kejujuran pahit itu tidak mencapai Kanesada. "Yeah, memang kapten grup tidak selamanya harus sempurna seperti diriku. Aku percaya Aruji punya pertimbangannya sendiri. Kalau dalam cerita drama, protagonis yang sempurna itu membosankan!"

"Betul sekali, Kane- _san_!"

Namun Kanesada melipat tangannya lagi, dahi berkerut seperti banyak pikiran. Horikawa membayangkan helai rambut licin sutra itu memutih. Ah, mau ubanan mau tidak, Kane- _san_ tetap keren!

Kanesada menghela napas. "Apapun yang terjadi, Kunihiro, tolong kau yang ambil alih tugasku memandikan kuda. Karena aku pasti sibuk jadi kapten grup hari ini! Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

Tentu saja Horikawa tidak melaksanakan permintaan itu, dan Kanesada tidak dijadikan kapten. Hari berikutnya Aruji mengangsurkan tiga kuda untuk dimandikan Kanesada sebagai hukuman. Bagaimanapun, Horikawa tetap setia mendampingi suka dan duka.

.

.

Note: _Fuurin_ : Lonceng kipasan angin khas tradisional Jepang


	2. Tersunat

**Dua: Tersunat**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya mentari masih bersinar cerah. Horikawa bangun tidak terlalu tepat waktu karena sedang mimpi indah.

Dalam bunga tidur Horikawa dan Kanesada sedang melakukan tugas rutin membersihkan kandang kuda. Horikawa mengumpulkan makanan kuda, Kanesada bergumul dengan sikat kuda dan seember sabun.

Penampilan Kanesada agak berbeda, selain dia tidak mengeluh tentang kuda yang kotor dan nakal, dia malah bersemangat mandi bersama kuda.

Penampilan Kane- _san_ lumayan unik juga, dengan celana sobek di bagian paha dan atasan kutang hitam. Ia berkostum mode _hisatsu_ yang sering hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi lembab Horikawa.

 _Srek sek esek esek_. Bodi kuda jantan digosok Kanesada, maju mundur, naik turun. _Sek esek esek esek_.

Horikawa tak berkedip menatap, jemarinya bergerak sendiri memelintir rumput makanan ternak. Dipelintir dan diikat jadi pita seperti pita rambut Kanesada.

"Kunihiro! Isi embernya dengan air bersih!" perintah Kanesada, kini suaranya terdengar sehalus kelopak sakura jatuh.

"Ba-Baik!"

Mengambil ember di bawah badan kuda yang sedang terbilas adalah hal yang salah. Horikawa tidak masalah kena ciprat, tapi dari jarak sedekat ini, terlihat ada putih-putih. Putih buih sabun dan putih sobekan celana. Paha Kane- _san_ jadi lengket terkena sabun. Horikawa menyeret ember ke air keran sembari terus menatap paha Kane- _san_. Air tumpah ruah dari ember. Liur hampir ikut tumpah kalau Horikawa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

 _Byur byur._ Percikan air membasahi tubuh kuda dan Kane- _san_. Kutang Kane- _san_ melekat pada badannya karena basah, licin juga terkena sabun.

Horikawa terkagum-kagum sampai lupa menelan ludah.

Kuda meringkik kesenangan. Dikasih hati minta ampela. Selagi Kanesada menggosok kuda dengan pinggulnya terangkat di udara, kuda binal mengambil sejumput rambut sutra Kane- _san_ , yang kemudian dikunyah-kunyah. Horikawa bermaksud menegur kuda, tapi tak kuasa, karena ia dan kuda satu selera.

Jeritan Kanesada laksana petir mengguncang poros bumi.

Di dalam mimpi Kane- _san_ tentram saja rambutnya dikunyah kuda, tapi di alam nyata pria itu sedang sengsara. Horikawa langsung mengerjap bangun dan berlari keluar kamar.

Para _toudan_ sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, bersama _Saniwa_ mereka yang eksentrik. Semuanya berwajah pucat, dan aneh tak ada tanya jawab berkumandang.

Horikawa langsung mengenali helaian rambut panjang Kanesada di tengah ruang. Pria itu sedang terkapar. Horikawa panik, langsung mendekati dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja melihat Kane- _san_?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kane- _san_?"

"Sebenarnya hal yang sama terjadi denganku dan Ookurikara," Doutanuki menyahut, wajah suram seperti biasa. "Tapi kami tidak sampai histeris begitu."

 _Saniwa_ yang bijak pun menjelaskan.

Terungkap fakta bahwa ada beberapa pedang yang, sesuai suratan takdirnya, telah turun level dari _tachi_ menjadi _uchigatana_. Mereka memendek (walau Horikawa tidak melihat perbedaan nyata dari tubuh mereka dan tidak berani memeriksa bagian lainnya).

Kanesada pingsan, dan Horikawa berusaha menggendong pria itu ke kamar. Sepanjang perjalanan Horikawa meratap. Kesedihan Kanesada tentunya adalah kesedihan partner sekaligus _waifu_ -nya juga.

Saat Kanesada bangun dan teringat fakta bahwa ia, Izuminokami Kanesada, _tachi_ bertaraf selangka tiga kelopak bunga, telah memendek, Kane- _san_ ingin pingsan lagi.

Horikawa setia menemani di sisinya. Duduk berlutut ia di pinggir ranjang Kanesada yang berukuran raja (ranjang khusus _tachi_ , yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan segera digusur.)

"Aku turut berduka dan sedih untukmu, Kane- _san_ ," gumam Horikawa, berdiri di pinggir ranjang bermaksud ingin mengelus kening pria menyedihkan itu, namun apa daya tangan tak sampai.

Kadang-kadang, Horikawa berharap bisa memanjang suatu hari nanti.


	3. Tersungging

**Tiga: Tersungging**

.

.

Pada suatu masa ia pedang _tachi_ kebanggaan Hijakata Toshizou, yang keren, kuat dan populer.

Kini kejantanannya menyusut jadi pedang _uchigatana_ , yang masih berkelopak bunga tiga—alhasil selalu jatuh di peta tiga dan empat, terkadang bersama Kakaka- _san_ , dan seringnya sendirian. Kala ia jatuh, bukannya dirawat, _Saniwa_ malah menumbalkan Kane-Kane mungil level 1 untuk dijadikan makanan pedang lain.

Izuminokami Kanesada bermata kosong, duduk di emperan citadel.

Horikawa terenyuh, dada ikut cenat-cenut. Pohon sakura tidak sedang berbunga, tapi terlihat kelopak-kelopak merah muda menghujani kepala Kanesada, dengan kecepatan nol koma sekian per detik. Buram.

"Kane- _san_ ~! Belum makan siang kan? Kubuatkan asinan." Suara Horikawa setara cerahnya dengan cahaya kehidupan Kanesada di masa lalu, walau jauh dalam lubuknya, ruh Horikawa sedang terbang bersama tiupan angin.

Kanesada tidak menjawab.

Situasi itu terjadi sampai seminggu, dan minggu berikutnya. Kelopak bunga sakura imajiner berguguran penuh duka. Horikawa pun ikut terpuruk. Baru dibawa sebentar saja ke medan perang langsung _fatigue_.

Kesuraman Kanesada selama seminggu terakhir membuat duo Okitagumi, yang sedang bertarung pedang sampai ngesot-ngesot di bawah kolong citadel, menaruh prihatin.

"Mungkin dia perlu kuajak berbelanja bareng atau kutata rambutnya," saran Kashuu Kiyomitsu.

"Rambut Kane- _san_ mau ditata seperti apa?" tanya Horikawa, percaya akan datangnya suatu pertolongan Dewa.

"Mari kita bikin dulu contohnya-"

Rambut Yamatonokami Yasusada yang tadinya mau dijadikan contoh. Yasusada tak mau. Mereka perang mulut lalu pergi, lupa dunia kalau sudah bertengkar berduaan. Kanesada yang gagah perkasa (tadinya) pun membisu lagi.

Sudah ditawari makan tak mau, minum tak mau, tidur bersama juga tak mau. Ketidaksabaran sang _waifu_ memuncak akhirnya. Dia memikirkan sebuah cara klise yang sering terjadi dalam film drama picisan. Kanesada butuh sesuatu yang _fuwa fuwa_ untuk dapat tersenyum lagi.

Horikawa memohon kepada _Saniwa_ yang cuek namun perhatian, agar ia dapat merawat bayi-bayi Kanesada level 1.

Ada lima pedang Kanesada mungil level 1 yang tidak jadi disumbangsihkan untuk pedang-pedang berlevel gendut. Kini semuanya beralih di bawah asuhan Horikawa.

Lima Kanesada mungil berjejer di taman citadel, semuanya mendongak menatap kakak asuhnya. Mereka lucu-lucu dan polos, tetapi bila diajak berkenalan, semuanya sepakat menjawab, "Aku Izuminokami Kanesada! Keren dan kuat, sebelumnya aku ini pedang yang lumayan populer."

Horikawa mengelus dada, berusaha tetap normal. "Ehem, aku ini mulai sekarang jadi kakak pengasuh kalian. Akan kubesarkan kalian dengan penuh cinta seperti cintaku kepada Kane- _san_. Perkenalkan aku adalah partner Kane- _san_?"

Sambutan perkenalan yang tak bagus-bagus amat, tapi berhasil menarik perhatian para Kanesada mungil.

Horikawa mengajarkan cara beradu pedang. Konsekuensi yang ia terima adalah taman Citadel jadi berantakan. Bonsai-bonsai _Saniwa_ rontok digunduli. Horikawa akan berkacak pinggang dan marah-marah. Kalau masih nakal juga, mungkin dia akan memangku dan memukuli bokong bocah ini satu persatu (tapi Horikawa menahan diri, karena ia tidak tega—atau tidak sanggup menahan tumpahan mimisan).

Kelima Kanesada bertarung secara bergantian—tentunya tak ada yang mau mengalah, karena mereka semua Kanesada. Horikawa sungguh merasa bangga.

Usai lelah berlatih, Horikawa memasak makanan, dan kelima Kanesada mungil menolak dengan angkuh tapi mau (baca: _tsundere_ ).

Ketika Horikawa pergi mengambil minuman, kelima Kanesada makan dengan lahap.

Malamnya mereka tidur bersama-sama (setelah Horikawa menyisir rambut mereka satu persatu dan memberi pita beda warna—kuning, biru, merah, ungu, hijau, oranye). Kelima Kanesada mungil tidak bisa tidur rapi. Kaki di kepala dan kepala di kaki, tapi karena mereka _fuwa fuwa_ , bagaimana mungkin Horikawa tega mengomeli.

Baru beberapa hari saja para Kanesada mungil jadi semakin pintar. Mereka sudah tahu cara melipat selimut dan merapikan tempat tidur—yang bahkan Kane- _san_ dewasa tidak sudi mengerjakan. Mereka sudah tidak _tsundere_ lagi makan nasi bentuk hati bikinan Horikawa.

Maka sudah saatnya membawa mereka semua kepada Kane- _san_ dewasa yang sedang gegana.

"Kane- _san_." Senyum Horikawa mengembang. "Aku punya kejutan kecil. Semoga kau suka."

Kanesada masih duduk di emperan citadel dengan hujan kelopak sakura kering. Dia menoleh setengah-setengah kepada Horikawa.

Kelima Kanesada mungil yang pintar nan lucu pun serentak bersahut, "Walau kau Tuanku, aku tidak akan meminjamimu duit!"1

Kanesada diam sebentar, lalu buang muka, memilih menatap kupu-kupu yang terbang berseliweran.

Dada Horikawa mencelos.

Para Kanesada mungil ikut menonton kupu yang berterbangan, lalu bersepakat berlomba menangkap kupu. Si kakak asuh ditinggal sendirian.

Dua Kanesada berlari berebutan menangkap kupu sampai melompati pagar pembatas rumah. Satu di antara mereka mencebur kolam. Marah, Kanesada kuyup mengejar Kanesada yang sudah melompat tinggi. Dalam sekejap, mereka menghilang dari taman.

"Adik kedua! Adik ketiga!" teriak Horikawa, mengejar dua bocah Kanesada, yang berpita kuning dan biru, keluar pagar citadel.

Di luar citadel adalah pemukiman futuristik tahun 2205 yang sekali tersasar, butuh berhari-hari (atau mungkin selamanya) untuk bisa pulang—kecuali Kanesada mungil memiliki daya penciuman setajam anjing _Bloodhound_.

Horikawa panik, menoleh sekeliling. Dua Kanesada liar sedang berjalan ke arah arena konstruksi. Mandor robot mondar-mandir dengan alat berat. Seperti di film Bayi Ajaib, Kanesada kecil malah menunggangi bilah besi. Mereka terbang ke angkasa.

Horikawa pucat pasi.

Mandor robot tidak akan mengerti bahasa pedang, maka ia diam saja melihat Horikawa mondar-mandir, panik meloncati dari satu bilah gedung konstruksi ke besi gedung lain. Dari satu besi ke besi lainnya jaraknya semakin jatuh, sekali lagi Horikawa ingin memanjang. Walau pendek, ia terus melompat. Dia melambung, tinggi, siluet hitam di hadapan matahari. Menuju puncak, gemilang cahaya. Horikawa selangkah lagi mencapai kesempurnaan.

Semakin lama semakin tinggi ke angkasa, dua Kanesada pita kuning dan pita biru akhirnya ketakutan juga. Horikawa membayangkan mereka menangis, walau ia tahu, Kanesada dewasa tidak suka menangis (kalau menangispun dia selalu tidak pernah mengaku.)

"Adik kedua! Adik ketiga!" teriak Horikawa.

Kanesada pita kuning dan biru menoleh, dan mereka tanpa malu-malu mulai merengek. Kane- _san_ dewasa pasti malu kalau melihat, tapi Horikawa tersenyum lebar, dengan tangan terentang di udara. _Ayo lompat dan peluk aku_.

Dua Kanesada mengangguk, mencari selamat.

"K-Kane- _san, yatta yo_ ," desah Horikawa lega.

Kelegaannya berakhir di sana.

Dua Kanesada melompat secara bersamaan. Horikawa oleng di atas bilah besi. Si pita kuning bergelantungan di kanan, si biru di kiri.

Horor terjadi. Bilah besi mengayun tak seimbang di angkasa. Robot konstruksi mestinya tahu ada tiga pedang di atas sana—ya, tentu, dua pedang bayi dan satu pedang dewasa yang pendek—bukan manusia. Program komputer pun abstain melakukan tindakan penyelamatan.

Detik berikutnya, bilah besi itu terjun bebas menuju bumi.

Horikawa memekik. Kane- _san_ panjang yang satu kota mungkin dapat mendengar. Dua Kanesada sama hebohnya. Tiga pedang tertarik gravitasi menuju bumi, sudah bergaransi tinggi pasti patah dan mati.

Kalau di film-film, biasanya ada pahlawan kesiangan datang, pahlawan yang sudah pasti sangat bisa diandalkan.

Dia datang.

"Kunihiro!" pekik sang pahlawan, dia muncul dari bilah besi terdekat, dan dia melompat.

Sang pahlawan berambut panjang tergerai, meraih baik tubuh Horikawa juga dua _chibi_ Kanesada. Berhasil tertangkap dengan sempurna, terselamatkan.

Sang pahlawan—Kanesada dewasa yang sedang galau gegana—datang.

Terharu, mata Horikawa seperti kelereng kecil yang bergerak-gerak. "Kane- _san_!"

"Bukan saatnya bicara!" gertak Kane- _san_ , kece dan tegas. "Aku, Izuminokami Kanesada, telah bangkit sekali lagi!"

Senyap sebentar. Air mata hampir menetes dari pelupuk mata Horikawa.

Tangis haru harus mesti dipending dulu.

Kane- _san_ melompat, menjejaki bilah besi terdekat. Namun, oops, kakinya meleset.

Kali ini pahlawan kesiangannya tak terlalu bisa diandalkan.

Sekali lagi, mereka terjun bebas. Keempatnya berteriak sambil melayang.

"Kane- _san_! Kita jatuh!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Kane- _san—_ "

"Jangan bicara! Lidahku tergigit."

"Kane- _san_ , aku cuma ingin bicara, walau bagaimanapun Kane- _san_ berubah, memanjang, memendek atau terpotong sekalipun, di mataku, Kane- _san_ adalah Kane- _san_ , yang keren dan yang paling tampan! Aku akan bersama Kane- _san_ selalu, jadi Kane- _san_ jangan bersedih!"

"Aku memang ter-segalanya. Ini bukan waktunya bicara. Kita jatuh!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa." Pita kuning dan pita biru menjerit.

Dengan segala ketampanannya, Horikawa menyaksikan Kanesada melayang dalam mode _Shinken Hissatsu_. Kanesada mengoyak jaket kimononya, kutang hitam berkelebar, dengan perut berotot terekspos berkat bantuan tekanan udara dan gravitasi. Celana _hakama_ -nya sobek misterius di bagian paha.

Darah mengalir bebas dari hidung Horikawa.

Kanesada mencabut pedang, membelah udara untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya yang tertarik. Ia berputar cepat, menangkap Horikawa tepat di pinggang, dan dua bocah dengan satu tangan. Status sang _waifu_ saat itu sudah pingsan kekurangan darah. Dua Kanesada mungil sudah teler.

Semakin mendekati tanah. Kanesada mengakali gaya gravitasi dengan cara berputar-putar. Jaket kimono dijadikan parasut dadakan. Gerak jatuh melambat.

"Oke!" teriaknya. "Kita mendarat!"

Kanesada mendarat mulus dengan kaki duluan di tanah.

Mulus, dengan wajah paling keren dalam waktu sebulan terakhir. Kanesada tahu, walau kini ia seorang _uchigatana_ yang rutin jatuh di peta tiga dan empat, tapi fansnya tidak akan berkurang. Lalu—

 _Krak_.

Cidera tingkat menengah ke atas. Kaki patah. Tentu saja Kanesada tidak memekik. Direbahkannya Horikawa dan bocah-bocah rupa sama di tanah.

Kanesada pergi ke kamar.

Kanesada membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, dan berteriak kesakitan sepuasnya.

Dua hari berikutnya dihabiskan Kanesada dengan tidur-tiduran di ruang perawatan.

* * *

*1 Dialog canon Kanesada saat _Saniwa_ berbelanja


	4. Tersegalanya

**Empat: Ter-segalanya**

.

.

Citadel dalam keheningan malam.

Kane- _san_ sedang duduk di emperan citadel. Cara duduk yang gagah, melipat tangan, dengan rambutnya menyapu lantai. Kunang-kunang berwarna cantik datang mendekat, pasti tertarik pada ketampanan Kane- _san_. Kunang-kunang itu hinggap di rambut panjang bak mayang terurai, masuk ke antara helainya, lalu terjebak tak bisa keluar lagi. Kane- _san_ keliatan bete sebentar, kemudian tentram lagi.

Bagi Horikawa, kedamaian itu sudah cukup. Ia duduk di samping Kanesada, sama-sama memandangi malam berkilau kunang-kunang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kane- _san_."

"Hm." Jawaban _cool_ seperti biasa.

Horikawa tersenyum keistrian. "Aku senang Kane- _san_ sudah bisa menerima dirinya sendiri dan jadi semakin percaya diri."

"Hm." _Cool_.

"Aku percaya kau akan semakin keren setelah ini. Walau jadi _uchigatana_ , stat bertempurmu tidak kalah dengan para _tachi_ , walau _rarity_ -mu tidak meningkat, dan sekarang kau jatuh hampir di mana saja (sudah ada seratus Kanesada level 1 di sini)."

"Hm." _Cool_ , namun dengan nada yang ketahuan bangga.

Horikawa tersenyum penuh semangat. "Kane- _san_ , jangan lupa besok kita dapat giliran bersih-bersih kamar."

Kane- _san_ mengangguk kalem, dan Horikawa sangat bahagia karena Kanesada yang rela bersih-bersih rumah atau memandikan kuda, bagaikan mimpi basah jadi nyata.

Kanesada menoleh. Mata biru beradu dengan mata biru seolah dapat saling menyedot. "Terima kasih, Kunihiro."

Horikawa merasa telah jadi pedang terbahagia di dunia. Senyumnya sumringah.

"Untuk seterusnya, aku pun butuh dukungan dan bantuan darimu," lanjut Kanesada.

Horikawa mengangguk.

"Terutama untuk urusan bersih-bersih bagianku besok. Tolong dikerjakan ya."

Horikawa mengangguk.

Kanesada mengangkat tangannya, jemari lentik nan tampan membelai sisi wajah Horikawa yang kenyal.

Momen langka itu terjadi. Momen yang pembaca dapat menebak apa yang terjadi. Taman asri citadel di malam hari yang bersaksi. Bila penasaran, dapat ditanyakan pada kunang-kunang yang bergoyang.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, Kane _-san_ kabur dari pekerjaan bebersih kamar. Alasannya karena ia mempercayai Horikawa sebagaimana Horikawa mempercayainya. Mereka satu hati sejak ratusan tahun bersanding hidup dan mati.

Di penghujung hari, _Saniwa_ mencatat hukuman tambahan untuk pedang yang mangkir. Izuminokami Kanesada terdaftar pada urutan pertama. Catatan kesalahannya antara lain membiarkan kuda mandi sendiri, dan absen membersihkan kamar.

Tentu saja Horikawa Kunihiro lagi-lagi tidak mengerjakan tugas yang ditinggalkan Kane _-san_.

Ringan dengan pipi bersemu inosen, Horikawa berkata, "Maaf, Kane- _san_ , karena ini perintah Aruji, jadi—"

"KUNIHIRO!"


End file.
